Shinichi Moves Along
by ikasamelindora
Summary: A cryptic songfic to the AAR song 'Move Along.' Shinichi's...bothered. By something. Yeah. Sorry, it's not great, but it was my first attempt at a Detective Conan fanfic, although not the first I've posted. R&R anyway, please!


Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Detective Conan. Or Case Closed, but I totally don't even want that.

A silly ficlet for the song 'Move Along' by The All-American Rejects. I know you've heard this song to the point of projectile vomiting. But I just had to do it! Can't help myself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking. When you fall, everyone stands! __Another day and you've had your fill of sinking, with the life held in your- Hands are shaking cold. These hands are meant to hold!_

Shinichi Kudo banged his fist against the wood of the desk next to his bed. Nothing worked. Nothing was understandable. It was a secret the world's vastness had to hold. A secret it teased him with. A secret he wasn't to know. And he was always the last man standing when it came to things like this. What had happened?

His mind stood still.

He felt trapped in himself. Like his mind was separating from what he himself was. Like his body was merely a container, a dispensable holder, and he himself could be removed from it at any time.

Like he wasn't himself.

_Speak to me!_

The rest of the world had noticed it too.

Ran's worried glances. Kogoro's inquisitive eyebrows. Hattori's comforting pats on the back.

But Shinichi knew nothing would help. The future was unavoidable.

_Something_ was going to happen.

_When all you gotta keep is strong, move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along just to make it through, move along, move along._

Ran's boots squeaked against the wet concrete of the sidewalk as she made a beeline for Shinichi's door. Her umbrella might get turned inside out with the horrible wind. Her raincoat might fly off her very back. Her legs might tangle to the point of falling.

She didn't care.

She had to reach him.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely could be a night when your life ends. Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving…All the pain held in your- hands are shaking cold. Your hands are mine to hold!_

He cursed as his elbows stabbed into the wood, his head leaning on his wrists. Hands wrapped around his skull. He had to hold himself in. He had to keep himself together. For himself. For victims everywhere.

For Ran.

He loved her so much. And what was about to happen might tear them apart.

He didn't know if he could stand that.

_Speak to me!_

_"Shinichi….Shinichi!"_ What could be wrong with him? His sudden temper! His sadness! The hatred in his eyes!

_"What happened to my best friend?"_ Ran questioned herself.

_"What happened?"_

Could it have been something in his family? Could it have been her fault? A case? No. It had to be bigger. It had to be huge. He wasn't even himself anymore. But what could she do?

_When all you got to keep is strong, move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along just to make it through. Move along! Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!_

Her mind raced frantically. Her heart beat rapidly. And though Ran would never admit it, she felt tears of anger, of sadness, of confusion gather in her eyes.

She wiped them away in fury. She couldn't be weak now. She had to stay strong. She'd find out what was wrong. She wouldn't just be the damsel in distress- she'd help Shinichi this time.

But that mystery otaku would owe her big time.

_When everything is wrong, we move along. Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on! When everything is wrong? We move along!_

She reached Shinichi's door. Ran's heart froze- the door was wide open. Was he okay?

_When all you gotta keep is strong, move along, move along like I know you do!  
And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along just to make it through._

Pain raced through every inch of Shinichi's body. Fire ripped through his veins. His mind felt as though bits of it were dripping off. Was any of this real…or not?

The intense pain spreading from his core said _Yes._ He stifled yells and groans- why let the world know what pain he was in?

Why not let them play a game? Let them figure out the mystery on their own?

It would be some one else solving a case of death for once.

_When all you got to keep is strong, move along, move along like I know you do.  
And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along just to make it through (just to make it through) When all you got to keep is strong, move along, move along like I know you do (I know you do)._

Ran's feet pounded against the stairs at but half the speed of her heart.  
_And even when your hope is gone,_

"Shinichi!"

_Move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)_

"Please, say you're okay!"

_Right back what is wrong,_

"SHINICHI!"

_We move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)_

Tears poured like rivers.

_Right back what is wrong,_

She tore through the hallways, knocking things left and right.

_We move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)_

She was nearing his bedroom.

_Right back what is wrong,_

Finally, his door!

_We move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)_

A smiling face met her.

_Right back what is wrong._

"Conan….kun?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry, it sucks. And it's cryptic. And doesn't make sense.

But please. Review anyway.


End file.
